


Joined at the Hip

by Lillith_Grax



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Yuna as usual, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jin has a beast tongue, Sensitive Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_Grax/pseuds/Lillith_Grax
Summary: Jin gets hurt and its up to Yuna to make him feel better... again.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Yuna, Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr.
> 
> “Yuna patches Jin up on an abandoned home's porch during a stormy evening, with a curtain of rain pouring. romantic tension, both of them bickering back and forth, maybe some sexy times?”

Jin was lucky that Yuna knew Yarikawa like the back of her hand.He was also lucky that she happened to be in Old Yarikawa when he decided to investigate the vengeful spirit as told by the musician.

Otherwise she never would have found him in the garden of the gods, surrounded by flowers and struggling to get up.She rushed to his side and saw how he held his hand close to his hip.Blood.

“Yuna-”

“Don’t worry about it.Can you stand?The moon is covered in clouds, it will rain any minute.”

“I think so,”. He strained out, wrapping an arm around Yuna’s shoulders.

They hobbled over to the closest shack in Yarikawa’s ruins, Jin’s toes dragging a line in the dirt as he limped.Yuna unceremoniously dropped Jin on the porch of the shack just as the sky opened up.Jin’s features illuminated in a flash of lightning, his face contorted in pain an his teeth clenched.He offered a small explanation before Yuna could ask.

“I got the last blow, but she was able to strike before me.If only I was one second faster.”

Yuna snorted, kneeling beside him.“Wounded or not, you’re still alive.That means you won.”

“Yes, at the cost of a stab wound.”Jin winced as Yuna peeled his hand away to look at the extent of the damage.

“And a little of your pride.”Jin shot her a look.“It’s shallow.You’ll be fine.”

Jin seemed dissatisfied at her observation.“It certainly doesn’t feel shallow.”

“It’s the location.Right next to your hip bone.Let me see.”

Yuna’s hands were at the knot on his hakama pants, and Jin almost didn’t realize it until another flash of lightning lit up the skin of her hands in stark relief.He started to protest and grabbed her wrist, but she batted him away with purpose.

“Just because its shallow doesn’t mean you can leave it be.Now is not the time to be shy.”

Their eyes locked for a second.Jin recognized that look.It was the _don’t be stupid and do what I say, for your own good_ look that Yuna could project so well.And she was right- as usual.

“Yes, dear.Do what you must.”Jin teased, before Yuna responded in kind by lightly poking at his wound, earning her a flinch from him and a look of minor betrayal.

Jin leaned back on his elbows.It _was_ painful, every movement sent an electric jolt of pain down his hip.Yuna pulled down his pants and opened his shirt just enough to see the injury.Any further to the left and this vengeful spirit might have done some serious damage to his hipbone, so he was lucky.

“The bleeding has mostly stopped.I need to stitch it.”

“If the bleeding has stopped, there’s no need-”

“Jin Sakai.” Yuna admonished before he could say another word.“I said _mostly_ stopped. Don’t be stubborn.”

“It’s pouring right now.We’re starting to get wet even under the cover of the porch.”

“And?What does that have to do with anything?”

“And I don’t really want to be exposed out in the open.”

Yuna huffed out a breath, half in annoyance, half in understanding.“Unfortunately, everything here is in ruins, Jin. There is no place we could go that its not raining as hard inside from the holes in the ceiling.”She started to pull out supplies from the satchel at her waist.“This is as good as you’re going to get.”

As Yuna gathered her supplies and threaded her needle, Jin looked around at his surroundings.He could only see so far in the heavy rain with barely any moonlight.If there were peasants or Mongols around, he couldn’t hear them either over the rushing sound of the rain.He looked back down when he felt Yuna’s hands on him again, pushing his shirt open and pants down a little further.Jin could feel the cold air on his skin and Yuna’s fingertips as they _just_ brushed against the line of hair that peeked above the hem of his pants.She dipped her head to see his wound, resting her sewing arm in the bowl of his hip as she went to work.

His hips jerked reflexively at the first poke of her needle and he drew in a breath through his teeth.

“This will be quick.It’s small.”

“Can you even see what you’re doing?”

“Just hold still, _my Lord_.” She crooned, teasing; pressing her forearm a little harder against the hollow of his hip to hold him still.

Jin cleared his throat and squirmed.Heat pooled his cheeks and spread down into his belly, hyper-aware of the pressure of Yuna’s arm so close to his groin.In fact, he would be crazy to think she couldn’t already feel it in the position he was in, even with no erection.His hips jerked upwards again at every stab from her needle, but she held him in place firmly.

“There.I’m done.”

Yuna leaned in closer to inspect her work in the waning light as the rain came down harder.Jin could feel the droplets fall onto his exposed skin, but they did nothing to cool him off in the situation he was in.He released his elbows and allowed himself to lay down on the porch to try to calm down.

“Are you alright?Still in pain?You’ll have to deal with it until the rain stops and we can go to a healer for some herbs.”

“No- I’m fine.”Jin replied, perhaps a little too robotically.By now he was well aware of his growing erection, and if Yuna didn’t move soon, she would be too.Yuna sat up and Jin nearly sighed in relief. A second later, though, he felt her hand there again, putting gentle pressure on the small wound.

“It’s small enough that it shouldn’t need a bandage, but I’d feel better knowing the bleeding stopped completely.”She said, somewhat seriously, and somewhat apologetic.She most likely felt awkward herself at the situation.

Jin lay there for a few seconds, his skin getting goose flesh around the area where Yuna was touching his skin.He was thankful the rain was pouring so hard and so loud.It drowned out his heavy breathing that he was trying so hard to mask.He cracked his eyes open to glance down his body at Yuna.Just then, a flash of lightning lit up the porch brightly and Jin saw.

Yuna was _looking_.

“Yuna?”

“Hm?Did you say something?”She pretended she didn’t hear him over the rain.

“I’m... I’m getting embarrassed.”

She _tsked_ and checked the bleeding.“Don’t be a baby.We’re both adults here.”

“I know, but... you... there... you should take your hands away.” Jin said steadily, surprising even himself.He squeezed his eyes closed as tight as he could and tried to even out his breathing.Tried to concentrate on the soothing feeling of the rogue droplets from the porch roof hitting his skin.But none of it could help him will his erection away, not while she was still there, so close.

When silence followed his statement, he stole a glance at her again, and even in the low light he could tell she was smirking.

She moved her arm to the right slightly, across the bowl of his hip, and brushed him with her forearm. Jin let out a yelp and sprung back up to his arms.

“Are you talking about this?” Yuna goaded him; waiting to see what he would do.

Her fingers skirted the edge of his pants, playing with the hair there.She let one finger trail ever so gently over the head of his cock through the fabric.It was _dangerously_ close to the hem of his pants now that he had a full erection and she had pulled his pants down.

“I didn’t know it aroused you so much to be tended to.Should I pretend I’m a healer?”

But Jin didn’t tease her back, only looked over at her with heated eyes.His stab wound ached in this position; sitting up on his hands.He winced and grunted, falling back onto his elbows again, then gave up completely and laid back down.

“I’m an injured man.Don’t tease me too much, please.”

“I can make you feel better instead.”

Jin make a strangled noise at the back of his throat, his belly growing hot at how sultry and immediate she answered.

“You’ve taken care of me- again.I owe you my life many times over.You don’t have to- _ah_!”

The tip of Yuna’s finger edged below the hem of Jin’s hakama and brushed the head of his cock there.He stopped protesting, a bead of precum leaking onto his belly.Yuna pushed his pants down and freed him, taking his manhood in her hand and running her thumb over the tip.She smeared the precum around the head in smooth circles.Jin could barely control his hips jerking at her touch.

Yuna put her right hand on his hip on that side, resting her other hand on his upper thigh, careful to avoid his injury.She dipped her head low and licked his cock from base to tip, flattening her tongue to taste him as best as she could.Jin cried out again, so incredibly sensitive, and although she couldn’t see it in the darkness Yuna imagined his dick was flushed a beautiful red.

She wrapped her lips tightly around the tip, swirling her tongue around it.Jin’s hips never stopped bucking and jerking at her ministrations.Yuna didn’t know if it had just been a while since he received a blowjob, if he’d ever gotten one at all; or if it was the fact that it was _her_ doing it that made him so deliciously responsive to her touch.Either way, it only made her all the more eager, sliding her mouth down until the tip of her nose brushed the dark curls above the base of his cock.She sucked as hard as she could and pulled up slowly, pressing the shaft to the roof of her mouth with her tongue.She could hear Jin whisper _fuck_ as she came up and he let one hand reach down and grab her ponytail.

Jin was _trying_ , he really was, to stop himself from moving, from thrusting up into her mouth.The shocks of pain radiating from his stab wound went straight to his groin.Somehow, the combination of pain and pleasure only made him harder, the veins in his cock bulging and the skin on his shaft becoming burning hot.It _hurt_ , but felt so _good_ , and Jin’s head was spinning from it.

He held Yuna’s hair, not pushing or pulling, his knuckles going white and his fingernails scraping her scalp.She dipped her hand down and ran her thumb along the seam of his balls. She went up and down, spit running out of her lips and down his manhood, and she used that spit to massage his balls as she serviced him.

“Yuna, stop—!”

Jin tried to pull her off of him by the ponytail before he came, but she held herself there, swallowing when the thick, warm release coated the inside of her mouth.She stayed for a second as he calmed down, waiting until after she felt the pulsing subside and he started to soften in her mouth.

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and crawled over him.

“Feeling any better?”She teased, licking her lips.

“That was... incredible.You’re incredible.”Jin managed between panting breaths.After he somewhat caught his breath, he reached up to stroke her cheek.

“Kiss me.”

Yuna leaned down and kissed him, a few gentle pecks before dressing him again.She lay down next to him on the porch.

“I guess we’ll have to stay here until the rain stops.”Jin said languidly, injured, satisfied, and tired.He laced his fingers with hers, and turned his head to look at her.“Let me do something for you.”

He leaned in for another kiss, but Yuna pulled away.

“Rest now.I want you to be in peak physical condition when its time for you to make it up to me.”

Jin chuckled in agreement, and they watched the rain for a little while before the drumming on the porch roof lulled them to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin makes it up to Yuna when he’s in peak physical condition, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked me for a follow up on Jin repaying Yuna, so here it is!

Jin limped for the next three days.

On the fourth day, he cleared the Dark Water Encampment of Mongols.He stayed in the vicinity of Old Yarikawa until he could walk normally again, under careful scrutiny of Yuna, who wouldn’t let him clear the camp without her help.It went smoothly, more or less, until Jin got a jolt of pain as he landed from an overhead assassination and he fell to his knees.This earned him a scratch from a Mongol sword before he swiftly relieved the man of his head, and thankfully that was the last of them.

“ _Shit_.” Jin mumbled.

“You shouldn’t wear your ronin attire if you don’t think you can defend yourself well,” Yuna admonished, helping him stand.“Don’t you have your Clan Sakai armor?”

Jin wanted to roll his eyes at her tone, but somehow he thought she wouldn’t find him funny at the moment.He inspected his arm from the tear in his sleeve; it was indeed just a surface scratch.

“He barely scraped me.I’m fine.”

“Good.Because if I have to nurse you to health _again_ , you owe me more than just your life.”

Yuna laughed as Jin went red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest.

****

On the fifth day, Jin claimed he was back to normal.They made their way to nearby Kushi temple.

“Norio.”

“Lord Sakai.”Norio gave a light bow as Jin dismounted his horse.Yuna followed.

“You must be Yuna.I’ve heard about you.”

“I’m not as bad as all that.”

Norio laughed, but looked at the two of them quizzically.

“What brings you two to Kushi Temple?”

“Jin got stabbed a few days ago, in a bad spot.The hip.He’s been limping.”

“My limp has gone now,” Jin interrupted.“You said yourself it was a shallow wound.”

“We came here so a healer might help.He jumped from a rooftop and the landing didn’t go so well.”

Norio couldn’t help but smirk as they bickered back and forth.He listened, taking in all the information, and Jin went quiet after her last comment.He would relent, Norio knew.Jin is a quiet man who does not like to argue if he doesn’t have to.

“It might be a shallow wound, but that is a fragile spot on the body.It is delicate flesh there.Let me help, Lord Sakai.Perhaps I can prepare a simple salve that will relieve the pain and speed healing.”

After looking back and forth between them, Jin nodded and Norio turned to lead the way.

“You’re lucky you didn’t get a broken pelvic bone.”Norio mused over his shoulder at Jin.

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”

They waited in front of a hearth in Norio’s cabin and watched while he combined various herbs and mosses in his mortar.In the end, he presented them with an earthy-smelling salve that he directed to apply once a night before he went to sleep.

“There is enough here for three days.As long as you use it and get a good night’s sleep, that will be enough.Please, stay here until you feel at your best.”He gave Jin the bowl, looking him in the eye with a solemn look on his face.“We need your sword arm to win this war.”

“I won’t let you down.Or the people of Tsushima.”

****

On the morning after the third night, it rained again.

Jin stretched on his futon in the corner of Norio’s hut, keeping his eyes closed and letting the sound of the rain soothe him.He took this time to meditate, allowing all of his muscles to relax on the futon.As he counted his breaths, he noticed that he had no more pain.

“How do you feel?”A raspy whisper tickled the hair near his ears.

He turned his head towards the sound and opened his eyes to see Yuna peering over from the futon next to his.Her eyes were half lidded from sleep.

“Better, at last.Norio is a skilled healer.”

Yuna hummed her content from her place next to him.She reached out and brushed her fingertips up and down his arm soothingly.The first clap of thunder echoed through the hut and a flash of lightning followed soon after.Jin sucked in a breath and Yuna looked at him, sensing he had something to say.

“Yuna.That night in Old Yarikawa last week... what did that mean, exactly?”

“Come on, Jin.Don’t play innocent.”She paused, feeling a little uncertain.“You don’t feel the same way?”

Jin’s brows knitted together in slight offense.“Of course I do.I’m just... making sure.It was a little sudden, I just didn’t expect it from you.”

“You sound regretful.”

“No!”Jin grabbed her hand from his arm and squeezed it tightly.The sullen tone in her voice made his heart drop into his stomach.“No.Please don’t misunderstand me, Yuna.I’m glad for it.I had been wanting to talk to you about our relationship for a while now.”He chuckled.“Don’t you remember?I wanted to do something for you, but you ordered me to rest.”

The smile returned to Yuna’s face and Jin’s heart attack was abated.Yuna looked up towards the window on the wall opposite her, the raindrops casting shadows from the morning sun.

“Rain again.It looks like it won’t stop for a while.”

Yuna ran her fingers up his arm all the way to his shoulder.Jin rolled on his futon until he was leaning over her with one arm.They locked eyes for a long moment.

And then his lips were on hers.

Jin felt electrified, every hair on his body standing on end.Yuna’s warm hands on him was like nothing he’d ever felt before.Her clothes were loose from sleep and Jin took full advantage of it, running his hand under her tunic and smoothing over her golden skin.They went slowly, just caressing each other, letting the sound of the rain be a beautiful backdrop in their ears.Jin leaned in and nipped at the soft spot below her ear, then nipped her there.

“Shall I make it up to you?” Jin questioned, his voice low and husky, lips brushing her neck as he spoke.He started kissing a line down her throat.

Yuna gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders, his mouth wet on her skin.

“Don’t stop.”

He obeyed, his tongue leaving a moist line down to the edge of her shirt until he moved it out of the way, kissing in between her breasts.His fingertips touched her chest gently, almost tickling, before cupping it in his palm and massaging.Yuna’s eyes clenched at the anticipation of every next touch from him, light moans escaping her mouth as she lay panting, almost frustrated at his pace. Jin nuzzled her bellybutton with his nose and kept on his path downward, flicking his tongue out to lick her skin right above the hem of her pants.He moved to kneel between her legs and hooked his fingers on the edge of her pants, but Yuna opened her eyes to look up at him when she felt him stop.

“Is this okay?”

“I said don’t stop, Jin.Keep going.”

He leaned forward and kissed her once more before pulling her pants down and off her feet.

Jin put both hands at her hips and dipped back down, adjusting his body to lay on the floor so his face was exactly where he wanted it.Yuna trembled at how tender his touch was, the rough skin of his palms gliding down between her thighs and spreading them. A hungry hum of approval escaped the back of his throat and Yuna’s hips jerked when she felt the flat of his tongue on her clit.

Yuna draped her arm over her mouth to quiet her moans.Between that and the heavy rain outside, she hoped their activity would go unheard.

Jin ate the meal in front of him with enthusiasm, and when he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, Yuna’s vision went white.He let go and Yuna whimpered, but he adjusted himself to move his arm and then Jin had his fingers inside her.

“ _You’re so wet_ ” Jin whispered, and Yuna thought he sounded in awe talking to himself, before his mouth went back to work.

His other hand went to her thigh and held her in place as she bucked her hips.Yuna could feel how drenched her pussy was and the thought of Jin lapping it up only spurred her on, grinding herself into Jin’s mouth.

She bit her forearm as she came.

He kissed her softly, every inch of her womanhood, trying to memorize it with his lips.Once she stilled, he crawled up to her and wiped his face on his sleeve.Jin watched her come down from her high, panting, her eyes still closed.

“I’ll be right back.”

Yuna could do nothing but nod, feeling Jin get up and move about the hut, returning in a minute with a linen towel.She opened her eyes when she felt him cleaning her up down there and putting her pants back on.While he tied her pants, she put her tunic back together as everything should be.

“You make quite a mess,” Jin teased, folding the now damp towel.“Let’s hope the small puddle on the futon dries before Norio gets the chance to see it.”

He kissed her on the nose lovingly as they both laughed.

Lightning flashed outside.The storm was only getting stronger.

“I think I can find my words now.” Yuna breathed, laughing again.“I knew you were a compelling leader, but I had no idea your tongue was so capable in other ways.”

The tips of Jin’s ears flushed.

“Well, I always strive to do my best when it comes to you, Yuna.”

Yuna brought a hand up to caress his face.They looked at each other for a long time, listening to the rain, trying to convey to one another what words could not.In the end, Jin leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

“Do I have to get stabbed again for you to tend to me?”

“No,” she smiled, “But you could look around and see if Norio has anything in here to eat.Remember I said I need you in peak physical condition.”

Jin pulled back to look at her before giving her one more kiss.

“I’m not hungry, I just had breakfast.”

Yuna shoved him back onto his own futon so they wouldn’t make another puddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure whether I enjoy writing Tender Jin or Dominant Jin more... hmm... I like them both. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write “Do you have a nurse fetish?” but I doubt they used that language back then lol
> 
> Send me more Asks on Tumblr lilithgrax.tumblr.com


End file.
